Spade
by Kyllikki Kills
Summary: Cloud'd heroics land him in the middle of the biggest recovery operation of his life. The recovery of the human spirit. Will he be Karin's hero or will she drag him down with her? Cloud StrifexKarin Koenig
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Shadow Hearts. I wish I did but I don't. I am making no profits and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

He watched silently as the red-haired woman paced the room slowly. It seemed her story was bound to be as unique as his own. For better or worse he wished to hear it someday but this obviously wouldn't be the day. He wondered it she was more upset or confused. Either way, she was very distressed and asking her to tell him of her travels would probably do more harm than good at the moment so he left it alone.

"What year is this? I know I've asked at least a dozen times... I just can't believe it," she said somewhat apologetically.

He answered her query once again with an understanding smile.

"Is this even possible," she intended it to be nothing more than a thought but the words came out of her mouth regardless of her intentions. She turned toward him slowly and didn't stop moving until she was standing in front of him. "This all just seems so unreal to me," the red-head sighed sighed. "The time I left was 1915. I know it sounds insane but it's the truth..."

"After my experiences in this life, I doubt that anything is impossible now. It doesn't seem especially strange that someone could travel through time once you've watched someone turn into another person who died a couple of years before... Trust me, there isn't a lot left that will shock me," he smiled warmly. "My friends and I have all experienced some things the imagination could never conceive on its own," he paused taking a breath. "I'm not entirely sure you're in the same place though. Since neither of the histories as we know them seem to overlap at any point." He watched as the woman studied his features, taking them and his expression in before continuing.

"So it seems," she finally spoke after regaining her composure momentarily. "In some ways your remind me of my companions, especially Yuri. Your eyes are too weary and sad for someone your age. You've obviously seen battle along with many other things no one should see." She diverted her eyes in a poor attempt to cover her emotions. Fortunately for her that was one of the very few similarities the men had. The young man before her was tall, thin, well built and part Asian like Yuri but that is where the similarities ended. In place of Yuri's blood red eyes and wild auburn hair he had odd glowing blue eyes, he had explained the glow was from a substance called Mako promising he explain more to her later, and light blonde hair which framed his face. His jaw was more squared than Yuri's and his nose lacked the deep curve of the man she still was not over. He seemed to be everything the harmonixer, one who has the ability to change forms (in Yuri's case demons), wasn't. His appearance reminded her of what most people thought angels looked like. He was calm, quiet, and lacked Yuri's sharp tongue. He also seemed to lack the desire to die.

She wondered for a moment why she was even thinking about the boy in that way. He was hard the type of man she was typically interested in. Was it possible she had finally been burned badly enough to realize what she really needed was to heal and to give up on the tragic hero. Had she finally realized all he could do was break hearts?

"Well, at least in one respect," she corrected herself after the long pause.

"How's that," he asked with caution, he was unsure it was the proper time for asking such questions.

"You've got a weary soul and sad eyes but you have obviously learned that life goes on and you must as well. I don't think he'll ever learn that. I guess I'll never know," she choked back her emotions before continuing. "You've got the true marks of a warrior whose seen too much and lost even more. You're not old enough to have such sad eyes without having seen battle." She turned away from him completely, facing the bare walls. It seemed like she was trying to protect herself from whatever he may say or think.

"Well, in that way we are the same I suppose," he was not sure what he should say. He sat quietly, taking in her words and movements. She was a puzzle that he hoped to be around long enough to see all the pieces put back together again.

"I just hope you all got your perfect worlds," she spoke just above a whisper, her voice wavering slightly. "You all truly deserve happiness," she sighed. She turned toward the man she believed was younger than her once again. "I'm sorry. I'm being so rude," she forced a smile. "I'm Karin Koenig, former Lieutenant in the German Army and a so called heroine," she laughed a the irony of the two.

"Well, Miss, Mrs., Lieutenant Koenig? I'm Cloud Strife also a 'hero', though I don't always feel like one," he smiled shaking her hand.

"I prefer Karin..." She paused. "I'm just Karin, now. Nothing else matters anyway. Mr. Strife."

"Cloud. Please, call me Cloud." He shook his head. "Everything you have been and everything you have accomplished adds up to make you who you are now, who you will be in the future and to create your past. It's all important. Everything you've done and who you are will always matter, even if you are the only one who knows and the only one it matters to. It took me sometime but I believe it now. Unfortunately all our acts, bad or... good, come with a price. For people like us that price is often much higher. Nothing will ever change that..." She was blown away by his wisdom. Oddly enough the words he spoke to her reminded her of many words of wisdom she had given to Yuri over their travels. Maybe she was seeing things from Yuri's eyes this time. Her hope had begun to waver and she could not see the light anymore. She wondered if this was how he had felt throughout their journey.

"Thanks," she said with a smile realizing that he was right. There was no way she wanted to live the way Yuri had. It may have worked for him but she was not the type. "I'm not sure but it seems we have a case of a hero rescuing a heroine..." she began to laugh quietly.

"Every hero and heroine needs help at some point... Or at least a boot to the ass," He smiled. "Listen, I know we just met but if you ever need anything, especially saving, let me know, alright?"

"You got it. The same goes for you." She looked out at the city from the window for a moment before speaking again. "So, just how far are you willing to go in the heroing department?" She knew such a question was risky. It could be taken way out of context but she really had nothing left to lose except a man she had barely known three hours.

"Pretty far. What do you need," he asked though he has an idea of what she would ask next.

"I really don't want to be alone tonight," she spoke softly diverting her eyes.

"I haven't left yet, have I," he responded. She shook her head. He looked the red-head over. She had skin as pale as his own, if not more so. She had extremely large breasts, especially compared to Wutainese women, though after knowing Tifa so long it was not as striking of a feature. Her waist was narrow and her hips were wide. She had long legs as well even though she was not very tall. The woman had a heart shaped face and medium grey eyes which appeared to be somewhat Wutainese, though he doubted that those features belonged to a race of the same age where she was from. It was not his place to guess her decent. Long bangs nearly reached her eyelashes and she had two thick strands framing her face. The rest of her hair which he believed would reach the middle of back was pulled into a high ponytail.

"No," she looked him in the eye, "I just feel like I've lost my mind... Not only that I'm trying to deal with a broken heart, loniness, missing my companions, my life, our journey, and the doubts that are starting to creep in I just don't know what to do or think. I'm terrified they may have found themselves in worse situations than this... I fear the most for Yuri..."

"Afraid of an uncertain future, having made the wrong decision, having lost everything you've known and worked for, for good. You're afraid I'm going to walk away... You're afraid it's gonna happen again. I understand, I do." Cloud rose to his feet. He made his way to the bed where she sat before continuing. "You doubt me, and rightfully so. You've been hurt, bad, and he probably never realized it, or he realized it too late." He placed his a hand on her shoulder before wiping away a tear that was rolling down her pale cheek. "You are scared to ask what you really want to..."

"I..." she bowed her head. The tears came uncontrollably but she refused to sob audibly even though her body was shaking with the force of her emotions.

"Listen, I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you. At 25 I don't think we have to worry about me dying of old age anytime soon," he smiled softly doubting the joke helped her any. She offered a small but forced smile acknowledging his effort. He once again wiped the tears from her cheeks with a gloved hand. He felt her lean into his touch a little.

"You aren't as young as you look and you are no where near as old as you speak," she said quitely, once again avoiding his gaze. "I just really need to feel safe," an admission she never thought she'd make. "I've never felt so scared or alone..."

"I'll lay down with you and hold you all night if you'd like but there really isn't a lot of time before night falls. If there is anything you want to do first we should go do that now," he suggested.

"You're right but... I don't have anything that is useful or valuable in your world," she pointed out.

"At least we share a common language," he smiled. "We use a currency called Gil so I doubted that. Coming from a different time and possibly a different world altogether...," he smiled. "Don't worry about the Gil. I've got that covered. What do you need tonight?"

"Pajamas, food, a tooth brush..."

"Right. You need everything basically. I really didn't need to ask, did I? Well, in any case, would you like a female shopping buddy or will I do?"

"You'll be fine... Fortunately I have a couple of outfits in these pockets," she laughed, finally.

"There must not be a lot to them," he smiled. Seeing her laugh made him feel better.

"There isn't," she blushed. "Judging by your outfit I should probably change before we go out. I know I'll still stand out but at least I won't be in a military uniform from a time and place you don't even know about," she smiled. Cloud nodded.

"The bathroom is over there or I can step out into the hall," he offered. Karin walked into the bathroom without saying a word. Cloud laid back on the bed shaking his head. She was different from all the women he had ever known. He wondered if it was the time difference or if she seemed just as odd to the people of her time.

* * *

A/N: Changed some wording but aside from that the story remains pretty much the same. I will probably go back a reword the spoken parts of this chapter at some point so that they sound more in character.

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The door creaked open, catching Cloud's attention. He turned his head in the direction of the door. He sat up slowly, his eyes not leaving her form as he rose from the bed. Karin was a beautiful woman anyway but the clothing she wore gave a much more feminine and sexual vibe to her.

"You weren't kidding," he said with a small smile making her blush and smile.

"Knock it off," she said as he approached.

"We should get going," he spoke after some time. She nodded in agreement, hoping she was not walking face first into a repeat of her previous experiences. She drove the thoughts away as best she could. Worrying would not change anything, she knew this all to well.

She followed him out the door, down the hall, down a flight a stairs, out another door, and finally on to the street. It was fairly crowded and there were stares but between her red hair, odd clothes, and German features she expected to stand out. She realized that this world would take time to get used to and it would take its inhabitants even more time to get used to her.

Cloud slowed to walk beside her down the sidewalks of the city. He noticed the stares almost as quickly as she did. They did not bother him. He was used to the stares and attention, it was all part of the very public "heroism" he displayed over the past few years.

"So would you prefer the mall or these smaller shops?"

"I think the mall would make more sense, especially since I've not really been exposed to the fashions of this place," she knew that she would end up wearing whatever she spotted that she liked even if it was not in style. She never really cared to fit in. It had not made things any easier in what seemed like a different life all together. She did not plan on holding back this time. It had only brought her pain in the past. Cloud seemed much more understanding and relaxed than most of the people she knew before. Was this where she was actually meant to be?

"You alright," he asked. She noticed they had stopped walking and he was standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. His eyes showed true concern.

"You are a hero," she said with a smile. "I think I'm just trying to come to terms with this new reality. It will be a long process but at least some parts don't seem all that bad," she offered him another small smile. It was the best she could do. Even though she decided to do things differently this time there was still a lot of sadness and uncertainty, not to mention fear but there was also hope.

"That takes time... A lot of time in some cases," he advised. He knew well what she was going through but he had friends there at the end of his journey. He got to come home. He had not been dumped off in some other time with nothing and no one. That part he could only imagine. He hoped to make that burden easier for her to bear. Cloud had always liked to play hero but there was something about this woman that drew him in. It might have been her personality or maybe it was the fact that they were alike in many ways but whatever it was he wanted to be in her life.

"I know. Right now time is something we don't have a lot of..." She pointed to the sun which was setting quickly. She was less concerned with the time than crying. The emotions she felt bubbling up to the surface were ones she was not sure she could handle.

"Yeah, we should've taken Fenrir," he laughed.

"We haven't gotten all that far. We could go back and get it," Karin said looking back at the door that was no more than one hundred feet away from them.

"I'll be right back," he said before jogging to the garage. Karin turned to the road. It was not nearly as busy as the sidewalks. She wondered if that was due to the culture or if most people just could not afford vehicles. Either way she thought that technology was supposed to make life easier for everyone.

It might have been two minutes before he was sitting in front of her on a very strange two wheeled object she had never seen before. 'Well, he seems to know what he's doing on that thing,' she thought before hoping on the back. He wrapped her arms around his waist before taking off toward the mall. Her head came to rest on his muscular shoulder. Fatigue set in and she did not care for the view. All she wanted to get the trip over with as quickly as possible.

"Here it is," he said as he parked near the door.

"Hm, oh yeah. We are here," she responded slowly as she came out of her trance-like state. She climbed off first, re-adjusting her skirt while he got off the bike. "So lady-like," she shook her head, her cheeks turning red once again.

"I don't think anyone really minded," he offered as consolation. She punched him in the arm. "Ok, ok. I get it."

"Good," she smiled. "So this is it, huh?" She looked around in amazement. "This place is huge."

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'll take you to the stores my friends seem to prefer. We can't go through the whole thing tonight. So, what would you like to start with?"

"Undergarments would be nice," she responded quietly as her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink again.

"Let's go," he pretended not to notice. He headed for the large doors. She followed him into the large building. She felt rather overwhelmed but followed behind him trying not too look too odd to the other people in the mammoth complex. The blonde stopped in front of a room filled with very different looking under garments than she was used to. Many of them were frilly and lacy, others were brightly colored, some had patterns...

"I could spend all day in here," she sigh as she stared wide eyed into the store. She walked in and motion for him to follow. He nodded, even though it was awkward he promised to do what he could and if helping her bra shop was part of that he would have to face it as any other challenge.

She began to look around the store for the appropriate size before realizing she didn't understand their sizing system at all.

"Mmmm... Of course... A different system." She mumbled.

"Let me get someone to take your measurements," he walked toward the counter. " I've got a lady with me who could use some assistance," he said starting to flush.

"Yes, sir. What does she need help with," the young raven haired woman asked.

"Sizing," he responded. "She's the red-head."

"Ok," the young woman said before heading in Karin's direction. "Your boyfriend said you needed help with sizing," she spoke in a language Karin did not recognise.

"Um, Cloud?"

"Just nod," he said as he walked back over to her. She did as he said. The young lady sized her quickly with the aid of Cloud as a translator.

The rest of the shopping trip went fairly well even though it took five to ten minutes to figure out what her size was for each type of clothing they looked at. The pair shopped until closing. Luckily by that time they had everything she needed for a week.

"You make a good shopping partner," Karin smiled as she looked over at Cloud who was carrying most of the bags they acquired on their adventure.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Now we just have to figure out how to get all this situated on Fenrir." She shrugged as they walked out of the still brightly lit building on the dark street. Cloud looked at his bike for a moment before deciding to shove the bags in his new saddle bags. After getting the ones he carried in the saddle bags he took her bags and placed them in as well.

"That's that," he said getting on the bike. She quickly followed suit. "I'll introduce you to a few of my friends tomorrow if you'd like," he said before starting the over sized motorcycle.

"I'd like that," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She once again found herself with her head on his shoulder before they even took off. The night air was chilly. She wondered what season she had been dumped off in but she figured she would find that out soon enough.

* * *

A/N: I know you're tired of hearing it. I apparently can't write while I'm in class. Anyway, I've worked on this chapter some more and will probably work over each of my stories before the end of the weekend, that is if my brain holds out.

As always, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Chapter one guys... I'm too lazy to post it ever chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Your things, they need to be put away. Otherwise you'll have some very wrinkled clothes by morning," he pointed out as they set the bags from various shops on the bed.

"True," she nodded as she began to sift though the bags of unusually styled clothing. "I really like this stuff but I have a feeling it's gonna take some time to get used to these fashions..."

"Maybe, I doubt it though. If you can get used to that outfit this should be a breeze." He joked though the only thing smiling was his eyes.

"That's possible," she said as she hung a dress that was made up of a little more fabric than the one she was wearing on a hanger and placed it in the small closet. She watched for a moment as Cloud busied himself with taking the new items out of the bags and laying them out on the bed so she could hang them easily. "It took me forever to get used to this though. It didn't help that it wasn't with the current fashion either," she looked over the marionette inspired outfit.

"A modest time, I suppose," he smiled softly. Her choices had ranged from extremely modest to nearly naked.

"It was but I was not really in a position to be picky when I left my country with Yuri and Ghepetto. Ghepetto gave me this. It really was embarrassing me, the way they just stared. It's funny the things you miss when they're gone," she sighed. "I know that even if we all meet again things will never be the same as they were. I sort of wish that they could be..."

"It's not unreasonable to wish for that, as long as it doesn't become an obsession. That's the most way to ruin the rest of your life," Cloud reassured her, knowing how close he had come to ruining his own life and many others when he gave up on himself and the future.

"I guess so," she said taking another garment from the bed and hanging it carefully before moving on to another.

"What would you like for dinner? You're probably hungry by now...," he asked, changing the subject.

"Um... Whatever you want is fine with me. My travels prevented me from being a picky eater. Without money or a place to cook you learn to eat whatever is arond."

"Well you won't have to worry about that now. Unless of course, we decide to wonder off for some reason or another... I can't promise I won't have to fight again."

"If you do, I'll fight by your side. You're the first person who's cared enough to help me in a long time. I'm not gonna let you walk to the gallows alone," she smiled, remembering her former self. The one that was stronger and extremely protective.

"It would hardly be a walk to the gallows. After everything that's been altered in my make-up, I'm pretty hard to kill."

"About that... Your eye?"

"Hmm... Oh, yes. Well, I am one of many people who have been experimented on. Most of us were altered with Mako and Jenova cells which means nothing to you but it essentially made us super human. It would be extremely difficult to kill me now. The whole process started with a mad scientist, who I hope is gone for good but with his abilities it would be hard to say." His face showed some strain from the thoughts that entered his mind that he did not speak of.

" And these treatments... They affect your eyes," she prodded though she felt she was intruding.

"Well yes, in a sense. I was born with blue eyes and the main difference is they glow now. Some of us have darker eyes but they tend to be blue or violet. On occasion you will see someone with more feline eyes. That I believe has more to do with the Jenova cells than the mako. There are a few exceptions. You'll meet the only two I've seen when they come to this area again. Red, well really Nanoki, should be here sometime this week. Vincent... Well he isn't so predictable. He's probably a lot like your friend, the shape shifter," he did not speak the name though he thought she should know that she would probably face some pretty powerful emotions upon meeting the most reserved member of their entourage.

"You're worried that it will be a difficult meeting for both of us," she questioned, catching things he had in no way intented to give away.

He tried to compile his thoughts quickly before answering. "Yes. I'm afraid your personality will remind him of his Lucretia. I don't know much about her. He kept most of the details to himself but I know that their story is a tragic one."

"Oh. Maybe we should seek him out when I have a better grasp on my emotions then. I doubt the meeting will go well if I fall to pieces in this presence."

"Agreed. If I end up in contact with him sooner I'll need to talk to him before you meet. I'm not sure what he can handle. I'm really sure where he's at or what he's doing anymore. He doesn't talk to us often."

"You all miss him a lot don't you, even though he was typically just physically present?"

"Yes. At times I think he and I are the most alike out of our group. We understand one another well." Her questions were another way for her to avoid her own reality for the moment. He did not mind them but he knew that they were simply a rickety dam waiting to fly apart from the weight of her own struggles.

"He has a demon bound in him as well as some other latent abilities. We're not really sure if they are other demons or what but he can shift into quite a few beings at will. He typically chooses not to but when he does... Well the enemy doesn't stand much longer."

"I see. He is like Yuri then.." she diverted her eyes to the pile of clothing and stared at the for a moment, trying to force her mind to take another direction as the pile of garments grew larger. Cloud looked up from his task to see her frozen in thought.

"It won't be much longer. Let's just get these things put away and I'll hold you together. You're not going to fall apart on my watch," he spoke softly as he put a warm hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to the present.

She nodded before slowly returning to the task of putting the objects in their various places. The room fell silent, aside from the occasional groan of a stubborn drawer and her quiet footsteps.

When every item had found its new home Cloud watched as she disappeared into the small bathroom of the room that often housed guests and friends. He stepped out into the hallway to call Tifa, something he had neglected to do during the course of the odd and trying day.

"Seventh Heaven, Tifa speaking, how may I help you," her voice floated through the phone over a sea of patrons, some drunk some not so drunk. He knew she would be worried by now.

"It's me," he answered solemnly, not sure of what else to say.

"Cloud? Where have you been? The kids have been asking about you," he smiled at the thought of their "adopted children" though only one was their's permantently. They cared for many of the city's abandoned children. "Did something happen while you were doing your deliveries?" The background noise quieted to a dull roar, which meant she was in her office.

"You could say that."

"Are you alright," her voice raised a little higher from her worry.

"I'm fine but there was someone in need of rescuing. I don't really know her story but from what I've gathered it's been rough."

"I see," Tifa sighed. "Do you need assistance?"

"Not to night. Would you tell Denzel and the rest that I will see them tomorrow and that we will be having company?"

"Certainly. Cloud, if you need anything we're still here to help," she was worried but she had every right to be. He had nearly lost himself and/or his sanity several times.

"I'm fine Teef. I've got to figure out how I'm going to explain everything to her but I can handle that. I do have one request though..."

"What is it," Tifa knew by everything he meant, not just the story of their battles but also an explanation of his relationship to her and the children, something that she knew would be an issue for anyone outside of their small group of friends. "Cloud?" She prompted after a moment of silence passed between them.

"Call Vincent and ask him not to drop by unexpectedly. From what I gathered he's a lot like someone she's lost. I don't think either of them need that pain right now," he did not feel comfortable asking a comrade to keep his distance but he did not want to see the disaster that would likely happen if they met too soon or under the wrong circumstances. "Tell him I'll call and explain as soon as I can and that I'm sorry it has to be asked of him."

"Sure but Cloud... Don't you think you're jumping the gun. Vincent is a big boy. He can handle himself."

"I know he can but honestly I think that it could be messy. She reminds me of the vague descriptions we've gotten of Lucretia. I really don't want her falling to pieces over him without him being able to understand why because that could hurt him too."

"I see your point. I will try to contact him and Cloud," she paused.

"Yes?"

"Be careful," she knew that Cloud was as vulnerable if not more vulnerable than Vincent to tragedy."

* * *

A/N: Yay, slight rewritting. Woot... See you soon with a real update I hope.

Review please.


End file.
